The Closet
by aflores5235
Summary: Scott and Allison hide in her closet when they hear someone enter the apartment. It is close quarters and they both still have feelings for each other. What if they would have actually kissed in her closet? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Close Quarters

As soon as they heard the front door open they both moved toward the closet. It was the only place they could hide so Allison went first and grabbed Scott's hand to pull him in after. The last thing they needed was for her dad to catch them talking. She had promised to stay out of all this and talking to Scott would definitely make her dad very unhappy. Danger always seemed to follow Scott because he was always trying to stop evil or stop anyone from hurting the people in his town and Mr. Argent wanted Allison away from that.

Mr. Argent knew Scott would never hurt Allison but he wasn't taking any chances, he wanted her safe and that was the bottom line. Allison slowly closed the door so it wouldn't make a sound and Scott stood right behind her trying not to move. As she turned around Scott realized how close they were actually standing and if he were to lean his head even slightly towards hers he could be kissing her. He knew it wasn't the time to be thinking about this but he couldn't help it he still loved her and being this close to her was hard.

To make things worse Allison was telling Scott to be quiet and she brushed his lips with her finger. This sent shivers down his spine and it made him remember how much he missed her touch.

Allison knew being this close was hard on Scott, it was hard on her too but they really had no choice. She could feel him trying to maneuver his body so they weren't so close but she knew it was impossible to do in this small closet. To make things easier she kept turning her head to listen to make sure her dad wasn't coming in and to also avoid looking at Scott. She still had feelings for him and she knew he still had feelings for her, he even said he would wait for her.

They both continued to try and listen but heard nothing. Allison used her phones as a light so they could see each other's faces. As time passed she felt something near her thigh and she thought Scott was trying something.

So she looked right up at him and asked, "what are you doing?"

Scott looked confused but answered anyway, "nothing."

As she realized what was happening she couldn't prevent the smile from forming on her face and had to try hard not to laugh. She looked down and then back up at Scott, "part of you is doing something."

It took him a second but he soon realized what she was talking about and he was surprised that he hadn't realized what was happening. His body was just reacting to how he felt about Allison but he knew this wasn't the time or place. He was sort of embarrassed but they had been intimate before so it wasn't anything new.

He couldn't think of anything else to say so he just said, "oh sorry."

They both were trying hard to keep a straight face but they were both having a difficult time.

"Stop Scott."

"I can't, I kind of don't have control over that."

She knew that was true. "Ok let me turn around then."

She slowly turned around trying not to make any noise and Scott tried to back up more but there was no space. This was not better because their bodies were still touching and if anything there was more friction.

"Allison."

"What?"

"That's worse."

She couldn't help but laugh as she turned back around and faced Scott who also had a big grin on his face. She had missed seeing his smile and it was one of the many things that made her fall in love with Scott. If she was honest with herself she knew she was still in love with Scott even with everything that had happened and as she looked up into his eyes she saw all the love he had for her right in his face.

She what she wanted and she wasn't going to deny herself any longer. Scott saw her pupils dilate and could feel and hear her pulse quickening, she wanted this just as much as he did.

Without another seconds delay they both leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. Scott put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them parted their lips and started moving in sync with each other. It started off slow but then their bodies started to take over and their kissing became more heated and fast. Their bodies were pressed against each other and their hands began exploring each other's body.

Scott's hands roamed up and down her back and grabbed her ass. In response Allison ran her hands through Scott's hair and bit his bottom lip which caused him to moan against her lips. Things were getting heated fast and Scott being the gentleman had to stop for a minute.

"What wrong?"

Allison didn't understand why he had stopped, did he not love her anymore and did he think this was a mistake.

"Nothing's wrong I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

This was one of the major reason's she fell in love with him he was so sweet, kind and caring. He was always thinking of others and putting their needs first. She knew she wanted this and she wasn't going to stay away from him any longer. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

"Scott I love you and I want to do this."

It was Scott's turn to smile as he heard the words she had said to him many times before come out of her lips once again.

"I love you too Allison."

He began to lean back down when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"I think your dad is coming."

"Alright stay in here and I will try to get him to leave."

She quickly turned around and kissed Scott again before opening the door and heading out to talk to her dad.

If someone would have told him that today he and Allison would get back together he would have laughed in their face. Yes, he thought they eventually would get back together but he definitely didn't think it would be this soon. He loved her and she loved him and nothing would stand in their way again.

He was imagining getting to kiss her again when all of sudden he heard Allison scream.

"Scott!"

Without a second thought he burst through the door and ran to where he heard the scream come from. He didnt care if Mr. Argent knew he was there Allison was in trouble and nothing would stop him from protecting her. As he ran he shifted into his werewolf form and his senses became instantly heightened and he could hear Allison's heartbeat and it was way faster than normal. As he rounded the corner to Mr. Argent's room he could hear Allison fighting and so he busted the door opened and was shocked at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Alpha Visit

"Deucalion."

Scott was so angry he barely had time to register the shock of the situation. Deucalion was standing behind Allison with one hand around her throat and it took all of Scott's strength to not run across the room and go right after Deucalion and kill him. But he knew deep down he couldn't beat Deucalion so he tried to regain his composure and prepare for what was coming next.

Allison stood there trying not to move but also preparing herself for whatever Scott would do. She knew Deucalion was the Alpha of all Alpha's but she thought her and Scott could take him if it came down to it. She tried to appear calm and in control so Scott wouldn't get too angry and lose control, that could put his life and hers in danger.

"Scott, sorry to drop by unannounced but I just really needed to talk to you and when I heard you would be visiting our little Allison here I thought I would just drop by and say hello."

He knew Deucalion was trying to bait him into losing control but he tried to focus his breathing and focus on the problem at hand.

Through gritted teeth Scott said, "What do you want?"

"Well you didn't seem to understand the stakes as much I wanted you to so I thought I would tell you again. You don't seem to realize the dire stakes and you have to make a choice. I thought if I gave you the proper incentive you would move faster."

"I understood you perfectly, now get out!"

Scott was seconds away from losing control and Deucalion knew it.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest Scott? Where are your manners? Ms. Argent and I were just getting to know each other, she is such a lovely young lady I understand why you love her so much."

It was Allison's turn to get mad because she was not going to be reduced to a damsel in distress or be used as a pawn.

"Shut the fuck up Deucalion. You're not going to do anything because this is all a game to you so either do something or get out."

"Fiesty isn't she. She might be right it might be time for me to leave but I will leave you with one final piece of information. You either stand by Derek and die or you try to go save your friend and you still could die. It's your choice really either way someone is going to die and that will be on you. You don't have much time so if I were you I would decide fast."

With that final speech Deucalion slowly let go of Allison and moved toward the door. While he was doing that Scott slowly moved back towards Allison and shifted back to his human form. As he was leaving Allison reached for a knife that was in her father's desk but Scott stopped her knowing they couldn't beat him.

As they finally heard the front door close they both exhaled a breath neither of them knew they were holding.

Scott immediately turned towards Allison to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright he didn't scratch you did he?'

He gently rubbed his hand across her neck making sure there were no marks.

"No I'm fine, but what the hell was that all about."

"I have no idea, he already threatened me at the school and told me to make a choice but I guess he didn't think I took it seriously enough."

"Well he was wrong we are taking this very seriously. I found something."

"What do you mean?"

"I found something in here and that's why I called you over here. My dad has a blacklight and when I turned it on I found a map with special markings on it."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"As far as I can tell they are marks where bodies have been found, where people have been taken and where more people might be killed or taken in the future because there are too many markings compared to how many bodies have been found and taken."

"Do you think one of these places could be where they were hiding Deaton?"

"It's possible, do you think the Alphas are behind it?"

"Deucalion said they weren't but I don't believe a thing that guy says."

"Alright than whats the plan?"

"First I'm going to let everyone know what we found and then make a plan from there."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to stay here."

He knew she would argue with him but he needed away from the danger, if Deucalion was telling the truth someone else was out there killing and murdering people and he couldn't protect her from the Alphas and a crazy psycho murderer. He started to walk back to her room to get his stuff and she came chasing right after him.

"What do you mean stay here, you don't honestly think I'm not going to help you guys?"

"You have already helped us Allison and you already promised your dad that you would stay away from this kind of stuff."

He finally entered her room and picked up his stuff and saw her standing in the doorway.

"You can't tell me what to do Scott I make my own decisions. I want to help and you can't stop me."

"Allison, please I just need you to be safe."

"If we stay together Scott we will be safe, I always have your back and I know that you always have mine."

You started to close the gap between them and reached out and grabbed his hands gently caressing his hand with her thumb.

"Let me help you Scott."

He loved that they could be like this again, it just felt so right to be able to talk to each other and touch each other like nothing else mattered. He was just about to agree when he heard the front door open.

"Allison I'm home."

"Shit it's your dad."

"Thank you captain obvious. You have to get out of here he will freak out if he finds you here."

"Fine but how am I going to get out of here?"

Allison looked around and pointed directly towards the window.

"Really?"

"You should be used to leaving my room threw a window you have done it enough times now go."

They both laughed because he had went out of her window many times when they were dating. He quickly opened the window and started to go out when he suddenly turned around. He pulled Allison close and kissed her. Their mouths molding together as all the love they had for each other poured out. He barely pulled back and quietly whispered, "because I love you."

Without another word he turned and jumped out the window. Allison could only stand there smiling and thinking about how happy she was that she had called him over. Terrible things were happening but they always worked better together and now that they were back together she knew they would defeat these new enemies.

Scott landed and immediately sprinted towards the hospital to tell Stiles about what they had found. As he ran he couldn't stop thinking about Allison. He was so happy they were back together but also scared because she was his weakness and his enemies knew it. He knew she was right she could protect herself but he didn't even know if either of them could protect themselves against their new enemies. But he had to push that out of his mind and take this one step at a time. First thing was first he would save Deaton and Derek. Then he would take down the Alphas and whoever was sacrificing people. Finally he would be a normal high school student who passed all his classes, played lacrosse, had a best friend named Stiles and a girlfriend named Allison who he loved with all his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- True Alpha

Since Scott knew he couldn't be in two places at once they had come up with a plan that would hopefully allow them to save Derek and Deaton. Boyd and Isaac were already over at Derek's setting up the pool of water that would be electrified to stop the Alphas. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Lydia had combined both maps and they figured out that Deaton was probably being held at the bank vault where Cora, Boyd and Erica were held. So the plan was Cora, Lydia and Stiles would head over to Derek's in case they needed any extra help and Allison would go home to try to see if she could find any clues.

Meanwhile Scott would go to the abandoned bank vault where they believed Deaton was going to be held and save him. But even though Allison said she would stay home and look for more clues she was lying. She wasn't going let Scott go by himself because she thought this was a trap and he needed someone to watch his back even if he didn't want to admit it. So she quickly stopped at home and grabbed her bow and some arrows.

She didn't know if the Alpha's were behind this or someone else but she was going to be prepared either way. As soon as she had all her stuff she headed over to the bank vault. Scott couldn't have gotten there yet so she jumped in her car and headed over there as fast as she could.

Scott was already inside the building trying to find out where Deaton was. He was using all of his senses but he was still having a difficult time when he heard a soft moan. It was coming from inside the vault. Scott began running toward's the vault hoping the whole time that he wasn't too late.

As he finally entered the vault he saw Deaton hanging with his hands above his head and Scott could tell immediately that he wasn't going to last much longer. He started towards Deaton when a forced knocked him backwards. He didn't see anything but then he looked down and saw mountain ash on the ground surrounding Deaton.

Scott went back towards the mountain ash and tried to muster as much strength as he had and pushed against the forcefield. As soon as he touched it he felt the energy surge through him and he felt it fighting back against him. The light started getting brighter around him but he kept pushing using all the energy and strength he had. He wasn't going to let Deaton die when he could save him.

Allison entered the bank vault and she could see a bright light coming out of the entrance. She went straight for the vault and as she was getting closer the light inside exploded brighter and she had to shield her eyes. Her first thought was that something had happened to Scott. She ran inside and saw Scott on the ground and Deaton hanging by his hands. Mountain ash was on the ground around Deaton and that was why Scott couldn't get Deaton down.

She looked over and saw Scott laying on the ground but she knew he was alive because he was moving. So she quickly loaded an arrow into her bow and shot the rope holding Deaton up. He collapsed to the ground and she heard him moan as he hit the hard floor so she knew he was alive.

Next she checked on Scott. She ran right over to his side and saw for a second that his eyes were red. But they soon changed back to his normal beautiful brown eyes.

"Allison what are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go out by yourself did you? You needed back up in case anything went wrong and it was good I was here or Deaton might have died."

"I know you're right but I still don't want you putting yourself in danger."

"I can protect myself Scott."

"Clearly."

"What the hell happened in here Scott?"

Scott himself didn't even know what had happened. One second he was pushing against the forcefield and he just felt a surge of energy and power and than the next he was knocked backwards against the wall.

"I really don't know."

"I do."

They were both so focused on each other that they didn't even realize that Deaton had already gotten up and was walking towards them.

"You're a true alpha Scott."

"What the hell is a true Alpha and why haven't we heard of it before?"

"A true alpha is someone who rises on strength of character and sheer force of will as opposed to those who take the status from another Alpha. It's very rare and it only happens once in a hundred years. i thought you could be one from the moment I met you but I didn't know for sure until now."

"How do you know I am a true alpha?"

"I saw you're eyes change when you were pushing against the forcefield."

"I saw it too Scott when I walked over to check on you."

"This is why Deucalion has taken such an interest in me. He wants me to be in his pack or something."

The realization hit all of them at once.

"This was never about Derek this is about me."

"Does that mean Deucalion set this all up?"

"I don't know, Deaton did you see who took you?"

"Sorry Scott I didn't see anything."

They were back at square one but at least Deaton was alive. Plus Scott was now a true Alpha. With this new information they headed out not wanting to stay and see if the Alphas or someone worse would show up. Allison and Scott drove Deaton home and then headed to Scott's house to check and see how everything went at Derek's.

Scott had left his phone at home so he immediately grabbed his phone to check and see if Stiles had texted him.

Allison entered Scott's room as she saw him collapse onto his bed. He was holding his phone and he looked like he couldn't even move.

"Scott what's wrong?"

She sat right next to him and grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"The plan didn't work and Boyd is dead."

The words came out slowly and with little emotion but Allison could tell that Scott was devastated.

"Scott… I…. I'm so sorry."

"Why should you be sorry it's my fault?"

"It's not your fault Scott."

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have sent them over there."

Scott was looking straight ahead and he looked like he was seconds away from breaking down. But Allison was not going to let him take the blame for this. She gently turned his face so he would be looking right at her.

"Scott look at me. This was not your fault. They all make their own choices and because of you they want to help their friends. They all look up to you and even if you would have told them to not go they would have went anyway because that is what you would have done. This is not your fault, this was the Alphas not you. I love you and I will not let you blame yourself for this."

Just hearing her say all this reminded him why he loved her so much. She was so compassionate, caring and loving and always tried to protect others.

Without being able to stop himself he broke down in her arms. She didn't even hesitate, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She would be there for him through his grief just like he was there for her all those times.

He eventually stopped and looked up at Allison.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." She didn't even hesitate, he needed her and she would be there for him.

They both took off their jackets and laid down on his bed. He knew they should probably meet up with the others and come up with a new plan but right now he just needed to be alone with Allison. So much had happened and he didn't think he could handle seeing everyone tonight. They would come up with a new plan tomorrow and figure out how to defeat the Alphas.

He snuggled up next to Allison and for a second they just looked into each other's eyes. He placed a light kiss on her lips before she rested her head on his chest. She rubbed circles on his chest while he ran his hands through her hair. They were both tired and within minutes they were both asleep in the arms of the person they loved.


	4. Chapter 4

This will be the last chapter. I want to thank all my followers and everyone who read this story. If anyone has any suggestions for more stories I would be happy to try them out. Thanks again hope you like the end.

Chapter 4- What's Next to Come

Scott tossed and turned as visions of Boyd flashed through his dreams. He couldn't get it out of his head. Would Boyd still be alive if he would have done something different? Even though Allison said it wasn't his fault he couldn't stop thinking that it was.

She knew Scott was having a bad dream because his breathing had picked up and he was tossing and turning. She tried to gently caress his face to see if that would calm him and it did for a little bit before he shot up awake.

"Scott are you ok?"

It took him a minute to catch his breath before he responded. "Yeah I'm ok just had a bad dream."

"Was it about Boyd?"

"I can't stop thinking about what I could have done differently."

"There is nothing else you could have done Scott you can't keep taking responsibility for everything bad that happens. You are only one person there is only so much you can do."

"I know you're right its just hard they all look to me for answers and sometimes I just don't know what to do."

"Well you have me again and I will never leave your side. I will help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks Allison. I'm definitely at my best with you at my side."

For a second they just sat in his bed looking at each other and remembering all the nights they had spent together. Then Allison thought of something, they were finally back together and they were alone.

"Hey is your mom home?"

"No they were really backed up at the hospital so she had to stay overnight."

Scott didn't really understand why she was asking this but then he looked at her and she had a mischievous smile on her face and he knew exactly what she was thinking. They both moved towards each other connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

It's as if they were never apart. Their bodies knew exactly how to respond to the other and their hands began roaming over the other's body. Scott separated the kiss to pull Allison's shirt off and then began kissing her neck. Allison arched her head back giving Scott better access as she pulled at his hair. He slowly made his way down to her breasts and kissed the top of them before removing his own shirt.

Allison moved her hands up and down his chest as moving downwards to removed his belt. They started to kiss again and Allison bit down on Scott's bottom lip causing him to moan against her lips. She finally removed his belt and pushed his pants down as he started to pull her's off as well. Then they finally removed their undergarments and Scott gently laid Allison down on the bed and began kissing her whole body.

He gently kissed her lips then moved to her neck and breasts, down her stomach, and up and down each leg before kissing her center. This made her whole body tremble and her hands fisted in the blankets. He slowly kissed back up her body and then kissed her again as he slowly entered her.

Allison let out a low moan as she ran her hands down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He began slowly, wanting to enjoy every second after being away from her for so long. He thrusted in and out in a circular motion which caused him to hit her center just right. He stroked her hair as he kissed every part of her face.

She could barely keep her eyes open from the extreme pleasure she was feeling and she wanted him to go faster. She began thrusting in rhythm with him hoping to create more friction.

This seemed to get his attention and he began thrusting faster and faster. With each thrust it sent her closer and closer to the edge. Allison threw her head back and Scott took the opportunity to nip at her neck.

"Scott I'm so close."

Just hearing her say that almost made him climax and since he felt so close too he began thrusting into her even harder. He also used his free hand to rub circles on her clit. She could feel the pleasure rising and she was almost over the edge. Scott thrusted in one more time hard and deep while rubbing her clit and this caused her to scream out his name as she came. Scott followed with his own orgasm after he heard her call out his name. He gently removed himself from her and collapsed next to her and she rested her head on his chest. It took a while for them to recover but when they did Allison couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you so much Scott."

"I missed you too Allison."

"Thank you for waiting for me to be ready again."

"Of course I will always wait for you because I love you."

"I love you too Scott."

They laid there for a few minutes when all of sudden Stiles and Lydia came busting into the room. Allison and Scott pulled the covers up as fast as they could.

"What the hell Stiles?"

For a second Stiles and Lydia just looked at each other confused at what they were seeing.

"I tried to call you Scott but you didn't answer I guess I know why now."

After a while Stiles and Lydia just smiled at them. They wanted Scott and Allison to get back together ever since they broke up and nobody was happier that they were back together then Stiles and Lydia. Both their best friends were with the person that made them happy and who loved them as much as they did.

"Allison as your best friend I expect to hear the details of this later."

Now it was Allison's turn to smile.

"Maybe not all the details."

So much had happened that Stiles and Lydia almost forgot what they had come there for.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Oh yeah right sorry. Scott we just wanted to come up with a plan to deal with the Alpha's so we thought we would meet here and come up with something. Everyone is downstairs."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"I mean everyone."

"Alright Stiles we should give them a few minutes to get ready."

Lydia grabbed Stiles hand and led him out of the room leaving Scott and Allison to get ready. They put their clothes back on and headed for the door but before they left Scott grabbed her hand.

"No matter what happens we stay together."

"Agreed."

She gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his hand before walking out the door. They walked hand in hand down the hall thinking about the fact they could be facing the most dangerous threat they have ever faced but knowing they could defeat. They had great friends and they had each other. They would defeat whoever was sacrificing people and they would defeat the Alpha pact. After all they had their own Alpha now and they had a skilled werewolf hunter. Nobody else would die and after it was all over they could all just be regular people again and Scott and Allison could just be together. And to think all it took for them to get back together was a closet.


End file.
